The present invention relates generally to a tree shear mounted to an all-terrain vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shear mounted to the vehicle and powered by an auxiliary power source for easy transport and operation at any practical location desired.
Many tree shear devices have been designed for either pruning branches from trees or cutting down a tree itself at the base of the trunk. Generally, tree shears have been composed of cutting devices positioned at the end of a rod or pole in order to reach the trunk or branches of a tree through its leaf cover. Known are various tree trimming devices and shears that are either manually operable or power driven. Power driven tree shears obtain their power from sources such as hydraulic pumps, internal combustion engines, or electric motors.
All-terrain vehicles, or ATVs, are also commonly known. ATVs are relatively small four wheeled vehicles with small engines, and are characterized as being utilized for both recreational and utility purposes. ATVs are known for their maneuverability and mobility in all types of terrains. The vehicles are designed to carry one or two persons for both on-road and off-road use. Because of their small size, ATVs can be driven along small trails and over rough topography. Due to this extreme versatility, numerous accessories and implements for use with ATVs are known, including trailers, aftermarket racking systems, and snow plow blades, all of which enhance the utility of the ATV.